Recent years have seen rapid development in systems and devices for generating drawings within a digital workspace. Indeed, developers have generated digital composition systems that can gather user input and generate digital representations to allow users to create digital drawings. For example, some digital composition systems utilize a device with a touchscreen to track user input and generate a drawing on the touchscreen.
Although such conventional digital composition systems can create drawings within a digital workspace, they have a number of significant shortcomings. For example, conventional digital composition systems require a specific device and drawing surface, such as a touchscreen, on which a user must draw or write. Some of these conventional digital composition systems also require specific devices to, for example, compose in different colors. Accordingly, these conventional composition systems require users to transport devices with drawing surfaces, along with multiple writing implements, in order to create digital drawings. These systems thus restrict where (e.g., on what surface) a user can compose and further restrict the size of the composition space to the dimensions of the given drawing surface. Furthermore, drawing surfaces, such as touchscreens, are often difficult to utilize because of a lack of visibility caused by environmental factors, such as glare, darkness, or excessive light.
Some systems have sought to correct these shortcomings by utilizing augmented reality technology. For example, conventional augmented reality systems can track general movement of a hand, finger, or large handheld controller to generate rough digital shapes. While these conventional augmented reality systems can create rough digital representations, they are imprecise and inaccurate. In particular, conventional digital composition systems that utilize augmented reality technology are inexact and struggle to track and represent detailed movements in a digital object. As a result of this inaccuracy, conventional digital composition systems prevent users from drawing or writing with any appreciable aesthetic detail.
Thus, there are several disadvantages with regard to conventional digital composition systems.